The Return of The Supreme King Vol I
by Stardust CoffeeHouse464
Summary: Take a journey back into the past with King Judai who was just crowned Supreme King into the throne of The Kingdom of The Stars with his loyal friend Johan


Return of The Supreme King

Volume I

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX FanFiction

The Supreme King Judai/Jaden Yuki X Dark Johan/Jesse Andersen

Volume I

Contains Sexual Content, Foul Language, etc.

Age 18+

Rated: R

The Beginning

-Prologue-

Judai/Jaden: It's been two years ago since I was the Supreme King. I did horrible things to people I think it might come back to me but I'll have to repay the people I made suffer. But I know I'm not that good being a great king all I did was make people suffer including my most honored guardian Johan or known as Jesse Andersen. But when I was next in line to becoming the new Supreme King I thought I was ready but I really wasn't.

Johan/Jesse: My King. How are you? Sorry I left ya...

Chapter I

Who am I?

It was night time with the full moon out shining on the castle. He was standing on the balcony with his Black and gold armor and helmet on. His red cape blowing the wind he's so Beautiful and his golden yellow eye color. The Supreme King what a elegant name for a Dark Ruler.

But he was very strict and did not allow people to talk about dueling in the Kingdom. Or else he would send them to the stars and who knows what would happen.

Johan: My king... I'm always by your side. You should know that because I told you that when we were children. Right?

Supreme King:...-he stayed silent- ...yes Johan... You told me that back when we were children.

Johan: ...Judai...

Supreme King: ...Yes...

And that was when I confessed saying...

...I Love you my King...And I always will...

I had no idea what I was saying that night... I really was in love with him.

Those eyes got my attention ever since I was welcomed into his family I had a soft spot for him. When he got bullied I would beat the kids that hurt him. Because I became knight also known as a royal guardian. I want to make him smile like he did when we were children.

Chapter II

A Life of a King

-Flash back-

Prince's father: My son. When I go to leave the throne you will be next to be the King of this Kingdom.

Prince: Really father?

The Supreme King: I wasn't ready for what was coming for me to become king. I was a coward and I was scared of crowds everything.

People of the Kingdom: All hale The New Supreme King -they yell in honor outside of the castle waiting for the new king to come out-

I was nervous when I was first honored by the people. I couldn't understand why they were worshipping me. The only person I trusted was Johan.

Johan: My prince the people have come to wait for you.

Judai: No Johan I can't go outside in front of all these people of the Kingdom.

Johan: Come on it's just to say hello from their new king. Plus we're celebrating for you on the Throne of the Supreme King.

Judai: Fine...-walks onto the balcony he sees all the people waiting for his greeting and speech-

His speech was

Latin

Salve populo regni stellarum. Ego novi regis Yuki Judai. quod tibi volo dicere experiar mi rex sicut bonus pater, non ita facile intellego mihi. Quod iam suus omnes.

English

Hello people of The Kingdom of the Stars. I am your new king Judai Yuki. i want to tell you all that I'll try my best to be a good King like my father but I know it won't be so easy for me. That's all now.

-The crowed yells in honor-

Latin

Ave tanquam Summo Regi

English

All hale the Supreme King -repeatedly-

Johan: My King -gets on top of you-

Judai: It's over I guess...me being King...-he smiles a little-

-Johan mind-

I never saw the King smile until now.

Judai: Make love to me -he takes Johan's clothes off and kisses him on the lips-

Johan: Yes my king. My body is yours.-kisses him-

-a knock on the door-

Judai: Who's there?

Atticus: It's me there are enemy forces waiting on the boarder of the Kingdom.

Judai: Sorry my love but...I must go -kisses him on the lips and puts his clothes and armor on with his helmet-

Chapter II

The War Begins

It was outside the gates of the Kingdom of The Stars. The Silver Army commanded by Yusei Fudo the Prince of the Comet Empire who wanted to get revenge on the Supreme King of the Stars.

Yusei: Bakura is everything set? -he rides on his black horse-

Bakura: Yes everything is set. I got Mana to send Honzu out to watch Judai or known as the Supreme King to watch him and his forces of the Golden Army.

Mana: My prince it's him it's Judai. He has shown himself in the front line of his army.

Bakura: good so that means we can kill that Bastard after his father killed killed our preivous King. -he takes out his Axe-\

Yusei: NO! We will not kill him. But I think we'll use him as bait for the Golden Army to strike at us.

-Back at the Castle, Kingdom of the Stars-

Johan: My king... I hope you're ok. Please be safe -he hides under his bed sheets-

April: Hey Johan it's Judai. He's going to be killed in 1 hour from now

Johan: no...

April: YOU MUST GO! -she gives him his black uniform-

Johan: This is for Judai -he puts his clothes on and rides off on his horse-

-Preview-

Atticus: We found the commander milord.

Supreme King: Who is commanding the Silver Army?

Alexis: It's Yusei Fudo Prince of the Commets.

?: MY KING! -a boy flying on a pegasus-

Johan: My king hold on. sapphire pegasus let's go into landing.

Sapphire Pegasus: Yes milord. -drops off Johan-

Supreme King: Johan... I thought i told you to stay at the castle.

Johan: I know but Dark Magician Girl told me you were going to get killed in an hour from now.

Katarina: There you are Supreme King. -she attacks him with a lighting bolt-

Johan: -pushes him out of the way and gets hit-

Supreme King: NOO! JOHAN! -catches him and holds him close-

Johan:...-not breathing while blood drips off his figure tips-

Katarina: Your all useless you know why? Because your just a bunch of Star Kingdom bastards. hahahahahahaha -she laughs evilly-

Alexis: FUCK THIS! -she yells at her-

Atticus: Sis calm down. Please. -holds her-

Alexis: SHUT THE FUCK UP! -she smacks him across the face-

Atticus: ugh... Damn your pretty strong sis.

Alexis: Shut up.

Judai: Calm down people -he looks at them with his yellow eyes-

Johan: Judai...-he's still alive-

Judai: You're still here. Thank gods you scared me? -hugs Johan close-

Johan: My King...Please you must defeat Katarina...I will lend you the power of the Rainbow Dragon you must take her down. Now go.

Katarina: You're all fools always watching out for one another.

Judai: I play Elemental Hero Neos now I'm going to lend him the power of the Rainbow Dragon.

Johan: -lays on the ground- ...

Judai: Johan... NOOOOOO! -he cries out loud with tears-

-starts raining-

Chapter III

Judai:...-crying-

Alexis:...-back against the wall with her brother-

Atticus:...so...he's really gone...

Johan:...-still alive-

-Flash back-

Johan: Where am I?

Little Judai: ...-get beaten by the villagers-

Women 1: NO BODY WANTS YOU HERE! -kicks him-

Women 2: Yeah get lost...-beats him with a stick-

Johan: JUDAI NOOO! -wakes up screaming-

Judai: -grabs his sholders and shakes him- wake up...

Johan: -falls back asleep-

Alexis: What's wrong? -looks worried-

Judai: It's nothing he just had a bad dream-

Alexis: hm... a bad dream...


End file.
